The goose girl
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: AU. From the Grimm Brothers' Tale "The Goose Girl". Princess Lucy of Boston has been offered the hand of Prince Natsu of Fiore, however, while traveling towards Fiore she is betrayed by her longtime companion and best friend, Lisanna, who takes her place as Princess of Boston. NALU! Some Gruvia and Galevy.
1. The proposal

**The proposal:**

King Heartfilia raised an eyebrow at the red headed messenger. "A marriage proposal?"

"Yes, your Majesty" The woman gave the king a blank stare as she lifted her head. "In an effort to ally our two kingdoms, King Acnologia of Fiore has asked for the hand of your princess"

The King raised both eyebrows. "He is going to marry her? Forgive my suspicion, but we… never had such an offer before."

The woman stood proudly and a hint of a smiled reached her lips. "Oh no, Your Majesty. It's Prince Natsu who is going to marry your Princess. It's natural to be curious, your Majesty. Prince Natsu and King Acnologia have only the best of intentions towards Princess Lucille" The messenger coughed a little. "However, they want to request something of you"

King Jude stood from his throne and walked to the window. "We have understood that the Princess has not been let out of this castle since her birth, so the Prince Natsu would like to ask of you to let her come to our kingdom in an effort to please the Princess. She will stay at our Royal Castle and have her activities in there for the period of a month."

"Why is this necessary? Why can't they just marry?"

The messenger flinched in response but the King didn't notice. "I'm sorry you Majesty, I was instructed to say that it was to prepare the Princess."

 _Hmm. This servant is loyal and efficient. It would be good to have some of those in here. Also, the country of Fiore is a little bigger than the Heartfilia and it is said to have many riches still hidden._ Jude considered his options briefly in his head. He was King of the country of Heartfilia, before named the country of Bosco. Fiore was one of the most intelligent _(and volatile)_ countries out there, and, if Capricorn was right, with the impeding danger having an ally wouldn't be a bad idea. Lucille would just have to comply to his wishes and go to the Fiore's Royal Castle…

Oh, Lucille. That stubborn girl he had gotten for a daughter was one of his biggest problems. Since she was little, she had been instructed to remain inside her castle, for a prophecy said that when the eight Princess of the country of Boston set a foot outside of her home, terrible danger would come to the country. Well, that and the fact that Lucille had such a curious habit he had tried to stop since she was young had gotten the young Princess in many "adventures".

Well, if getting rid of his daughter (and in safe hands), helping his kingdom and raising his gold were the meaning of this proposal, then the answer was as clear as water.

"The kingdom of Heartfilia accepts the generous offer of the royal family of Fiore. We shall send Princess Lucille on her way in three day's time"

The redhead's face brightened a little and she bowed deeply. "Of course, Your Majesty. The kingdom of Fiore eagerly shall await for the arrival of her Royal Highness"

King Jude walked to the door where a pair of guards we standing. Just before he could cross the door and send the messenger off, the woman coughed a little and spoke again. "Your Highness, I have been instructed to ask you a question, in a way we can identify your Princess for when she arrives to our Kingdom"

Jude turned around and set a frown in his face. He did not like to answer questions.

"And what would the question be?"

The messenger stood as she took a piece of parchment from her clothes and read it out loud.

"King Jude Heartfilia, Prince Natsu desires and requests your honest answer to the following question: what would you instantly notice about-" She snorted lightly, not enough for the King to notice. "- the Princess' eyes?"

 _Her eyes?_ Jude stopped thinking momentarily, startled from the question. Then he got an idea. If he answered that, they probably wouldn't question anything from him again.

Opening his mouth, the words rolled off his tongue as the redheaded woman wrote in the paper.

"Her eyes are what make your day better on winter, and when you gaze at them deeply they might remind you of a sunny day at the beach"

The woman gasped before writing his answer and bowing again. The King walked to the exit, wanting to be out of that place as soon as he could. Just as he passed the guards, his personal servant, Capricorn, walked to his side.

"Tell Princess Lucille to come down for a moment" He mumbled as he walked "and make sure that messenger is gone before she does"

"Of course, your Majesty"

 _Nothing is better than loyal, faithful and obliging servants._ He thought as he walked to his office.

 _Why can't Lucille be like that?_

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Princess Lucille of Heartfilia with her legs swinging, her hand quickly moving the pen in its fingers as it floated with a high speed over the piece of paper she had in her table. Her blonde hair fell into her shoulders and she was in a soft blue gown that reached to her knees. This was how she spent most of her time since she was little. Her mother had been killed when she was at the age of five, and her father hadn't been the pest role model she had had, which had been his personal servant, Capricorn. He had teached her how to write and read, dance and sing, poetry and politics, from battle tactics to how to know when one thing was being falsified, however, and as soon she was able to write her name in a piece of parchment, she had written many books talking of her dreams, what she wished to do if she was let out of her room just _once._

"Lucille? Lucille, its Lisanna. Can I come in?"

Lucille was jolted out of her writing frenzy and dropped the pen on the floor with a light thud. Lisanna had been the only female servant that had been allowed inside her chambers without being fired. That, even though Lucille didn't know it, had a very reasonable reason.

The octave Princess of Boston had been cursed as many times as blessed. Her beauty would be, from what the written prophecy said, the same from the inside to the outside. If she was teached to be gentle, humble and care-ful for other people, her astounding good looks would be the jealousy if many woman. However, if by the contrary, she was teached to be arrogant, greedy and egocentric; she would be the most horrible woman the Earth had ever seen.

Well, Lisanna knew that she was definitely the first.

"Yes, Lisanna"

The door to her well lit room opened and the white haired woman walked over to her friend. Lisanna never went to Lucille unless Capricorn asked her to do it, or when the Princess requested her assistance and they ended having a pillow fight. Lucille trusted Lisanna with her life and would tell her all her problems.

"Your father has news for you, Lucille"

Her chocolate eyes turned cold and narrowed ever so slightly. Lisanna felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked at them. "News? What kind of news are them?"

The blue eyed girl smiled sheepishly and looked at her "I don't know. Capricorn said Kind Jude looked agitated and he had requested your presence in his office."

Lucille stood up from her chair and changed- with the help of her friend- onto a midnight blue dress and some heels. Her hair was quickly done in a bun and she walked towards the door, waiting for the white haired girl to follow her. As soon as they stepped outside, she started talking to her Princess.

"Are you nervous?"

Lucille snorted. "Nope. But what could my father want me for? He almost never asks for my presence…"

Lisanna noticed her teeth biting on her bottom lip, a habit of hers when she was nervous. Smiling softly she added.

"Maybe it's nothing. It probably are some updates or something."

"There's no way he would call me for just updates"

 _Good point_ Lisanna thought. "Well, I'm sure it's okay. Maybe he is finally going to let you out of the castle? Who knows, we better hurry and see what he wants" They started walking down the stairs and Lucille smiled.

"Thanks Lisanna" The blonde smile thankfully at her before walking the rest of the stairs alone.

Lisanna bit back a comment about Lucille's attitude and followed her. The white haired girl was, if much, a mere companion in her own opinion. She had never asked for the Princess to find a friend in her, or to be the only woman her age working in the castle. What was Lucille's problem? Even with her curses, being a princess with some blessings seemed like a pretty good deal to Lisanna. Better than tending to that princess, at least.

As the two girls walked to the throne room, otherwise known as Jude's office, King Jude heard the doors open and didn't even spare a glance to Lucille and her companion, before he started to speak.

"Lucille, you are to be married off to Prince Natsu of Fiore. He desires for you to start living with him before the marriage, and I have approved for you to travel there to meet him."

There was silence.

Lisanna's eyes widened as she looked to her King. Prince Natsu? He was said to be one of the most charming, loving and fun people out there, always caring more for his kingdom than for himself. Lucille was marrying Natsu? And she didn't even know the guy! Was she really okay with this? Her face was impassive. _I can't believe it. She is agreeing?_ The blue eyes servant thought to herself incredulously.

A series of loud crashes as the Princess ran through the halls told her otherwise.

* * *

 **Next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. The order

**Here it is!**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Guest, Sabrina huish and LavanderMoonRose.**

 **And for the record, the original "Goose Girl" is from the Grimm brothers, the Shannon Hale was based in the Grimm Brother's version.**

* * *

"You…. did… _what_?!"

After Jude had sent Capricorn and Lisanna searching for the Princess, and what had started as a simple hide-and-seek had turned into a race towards the castle's principal door (not that Lucille could escape, but _damn,_ the girl could give some kicks), Lucille was escorted back into the throne room. After Virgo, another maid who helped the Princess, had calmed down her _hime_ so things could get cleared up, the blonde teen was ready- or not- to talk with her dad and attempt to dissolve his decision, but as soon as she stepped in the room, she exploded.

"How… could you? Don't I have a say in this?" Being raised the way she was, the first three words that left her mouth were the most inappropiate words she had ever said.

Her father ignored her sad tone and continued telling the young Princess of her future actions.

"You are to be escorted to the kingdom of Fiore, completely incognito, in three days." He walked to a marble table on the corner where his important to-be-signed documents where. "When you arrive, you are to meet Prince Natsu and live with him for the time of a month. After you marry, you are expected to give birth to a healthy boy and bring him here to be teached the escencials for his new kingdom."

That.

 _That!_

You might want to know what does this means, but I'm willing to explain it. Cursed many times as a child for her parent's mistakes, Lucille Heartfilia had many weaknesses. One of this was exploited greatly by her father:

Submissiveness.

If someone dear to her dared to order something from her, she had no choice but to follow the command, though she could evite some of the orders. For example, since the order her father gave her wasn't inmediate, the Princess could accidentally 'forget' and not have a son. However, she had to do the other ones unless someone else ordered the contrary.

In other words, she had no will to fight.

A cold look settled in her face when she noticed what her father had made her do and she glared at him. He didn't hate him, and even if she would prefer to live on the dumps than on the glass cage she was kept on, her father was… her father, and she couldn't make him leave her heart no matter what.

"I understand, Your Majesty" Lucille said in a cold tone. "I will go and make preparations" She turned back to the staircase that would take her away, away from her father, her King, her master who used her as a rag doll for his own pleasures. Away from reality and back into her world filled with fantasy, with no sorrow,, no guilt, no fear, inside those books of hers.

Helping the Princess to her room was all Lisanna could do to keep

* * *

Lucille from collapsing on the floor, with the emotions radiating off of her in huge waves. _A girl this damaged isn't fit to be royalty!_ she thought bitterly, setting Lucille onto her bed. _And her attitude! She is about to bag herself a wonderful, gorgeous Prince with power, riches and lots of castles and palaces and…_ she turned to look at the sobbing blonde again and snarled quietly _…and here she is, moping in her bedroom! She is lucky enough to have anyone want her! If I were in her shoes I would…_ guilt and sadness flashed through her eyes like lighting and Lisanna pushed those thoughts back. It wouldn't do any good to remember her old experiences and past.

Lisanna waited patiently for her mistress to recover and when half an hour passed, she started to become impatient. Just why couldn't this girl get up?

"Hey Lucille, are you ok?"

"I…. don't want to do this…" Lucille mumbled into her pillow, as she brought her arms around her legs. "I can' just enter into a kingdom of innocent people like this! If I leave this place…" she shuddered "…many horrible things can happen".

"That's not important, Lucille." Lisanna said in a calm, soothing voice. "You know it'd the best for the kingdom, and you won't be harming anyone's lives!"

Lucille sat up in her bed and looked away from Lisanna so her friend wouldn't see her flushed face. "I… know I'm just your mistress and all but… Lisanna, you mean so much to me. I really like you, you are friendly and you always are there for me" She breathed in "…and I can't go alone"

Lisanna's eyes swarmed with guilt for her former thoughts, but she blinked it away. "Of course you can't, Princess. You could get hurt"

"That's not what I meant" Lucille looked at Lisanna's blue eyes and she gazed back into chocolate puddles. "You are the closest thing I have to a friend. Will you be… willing to, uh, t-to come with me? I…" The blonde Princess sighed and built her confidence in a matter of seconds. "I want you to accompany me to Fiore. That is, if you want?"

If Lucille had been blessed with the power of feeling the emotions, she would have felt the slight evil aura that around her 'friend'. But as it was, Lisanna hid her true feelings deep down and smiled warmly at her companion.

"It would be my pleasure and honor, Princess Lucille"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

That night, as Lucille tossed and turned through an uncomfortable sleep, full of nightmares of destruction and rejection, Lisanna laid wide awake. Unbidden into her mind came visions of herself and her Princess travelling to Fiore, but _she_ was the one in the finery, _she_ was greeted with fanfare at the castle walls, _she_ won the heart of a mysterious, faceless but cute and really wealthy prince and _her_ wedding was celebrated across the land. Every time she tried to send the thoughts away, they came back stronger than ever, beckoning her, calling Lisanna to act.

Lucille wasn't right to be a princess; her demeanor, her appearance, her curses, her, they were all wrong. Lisanna was respectful, beautiful, obedient...and yet it was she who seemed to live in the shadows. Forgotten. Unremarkable. Normal. _That's what Lucille wants to be, anyway_ , Lisanna thought darkly, _and shadows definitely suit her._

Maybe now was the time to give Lucille a taste of what she always wanted to be.

* * *

 **So yeah… here it is. Tomorrow there's a new one! Keep reviewing and… yes, Lisanna is not _that_ bad. (Even though I just don't like her) She has past, but wait for it!**


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **SORRY IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS TWICE, BUT THERE WERE SOM PROBLEMS WITH THE SYSTEM! GOMEN!**_

 **monkeyz2: Just wait my friend!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Thatonenalushipper: Thaaannnkks!**

 **LavanderMoonRose: You bet! I also don't like Lisanna when she gets like that, beacuse she is a good person! But with so many blessings and curses one can say that Lisanna's past is related to them in some way or the other, right?**

 **LazyTigerAtHome1729: Here it is!**

 **Preparations.-**

Gray hated cleaning. It was already bad enough he had to deal with the childish prince and his antics, his cleaning regimen, but duties had only pilled when Erza came back, with the 'splendid' news that Princess Lucille from Boston was arriving in three days. And that had been two days ago. As soon as the redhead had opened her mouth, the servants had started to work nonstop, getting the castle ready for the princess' arrival, but Gray knew they would still work until the princess arrived.

Right now, he and his cleaning partner, Juvia, were scrubbing away the stone floor in the entrance hall for the fifth time because, as Erza put it, "everything needed to be _flawless_ ". Of course, everyone had shuddered at her words, but Gray wouldn't complain. If anything went wrong then she would be the one to blame, the castle's second steward, for not keeping everything in order.

"Hey, cold head, ya finished there? Or do you want to make the tiles shine as your horrible bald head?"

Gray smirked as he recognized the voice. "Of course flame brains, you would do the same if Erza was on you"

The pink haired boy gave Gray a toothy smile as he leaned into the front door. "Why Gray," he began sarcastically "how did you ever knew it was me? Don't tell me. It must have been my handsome-ness."

Gray stood from his position in the floor and decided to swat away inexistent dust in his pants. "I know that raspy, childish voice anywhere, squinty eyes."

Natsu's smirk became a frown almost instantaneously. "Hey! I don't sound childish! I'm seventeen!"

"Have you ever heard yourself, tabasco idiot?"

"What did ya call me, ice princess?!"

"Have a problem with it, pyro?!"

"SHUDDAP, DROPPY EYES!"  
"FIRE BREATH!"

"PERVY POPSICLE!"

"RETARD!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A STRIPPER!"

"Damn it, when did it happen?!"

"Are you two… fighting?"

Both of them froze when they heard the voice of a woman behind him, already feeling the dark aura surrounding her. Slowly, they put down their arms that were about to hit each other as they turned to look at her.

"N-nothing's happening here, E-Erza!" Both answered as they moved closer and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders. "W-We were just…. c-chatting! Yeah!" Both turned to look at each other under the eye of the redhead and started to talk.

"How has your day been, your Majesty?"

"Excellent! Thank you for asking! Are you doing okay?"

"Of course Prince Natsu, my partner and I are doing wonderfully!"

"Oh! That's just great! I will ask Mirajane if she needs something. Is she in the kitchen?"  
"She leaved to the marketplace, your Highness, but she will come here in a few minutes!"

"Well, I will be leaving then…" The pink haired Prince said as he started retreating until Erza caught him. "Natsu Dragneel! Your feet are covered in MUD!"

"Huh?" The three spun around and sure enough, a trail of muddy footprints decorated the (once cleaned) stone tiles.

"O-ops?" He offered an apologetic smile towards the mad woman who just sighed before giving him a glare "You can't be mature for five seconds, can you? We've got enough to worry about, and we can't be wasting time for your…!"

"What's the matter, Erza?"

Natsu and Gray exchanged knowing glances as the blood rushed to the woman's face. Their former castle's steward, a cranky and moody old hag –who was now in the medical wing- had been recently replaced with a silent, calm, mature and intelligent youthful traveler by the name of Jellal Fernandes **(so cute! and he has my middle name, too!)** , a blue haired man. The two boys had always thought that Erza was so dedicated to her job she probably didn't have time to, as she put it, _waste her time with non-important matters such as romance,_ but the arrival of the weird haired man had proven otherwise.

"N-nothing for you to worry about, Jellal." Her face tinted in cute light pink as she turned to look at the two boys again. "Prince Natsu made some mess in the floor, that's all"

Jellal was, apparently from what the other maid staff said, a 'cute piece of hot ass'. He had curious antics, but whatever he did many girls swooned at him. In fact, the brown eyed woman who called herself their chief never stuttered in front of anyone, but when a certain blue haired man came into scene, she couldn't stop her cheeks from taking a red color.

Said man set his calm brown eyes on the aforementioned dirt trail. "Well, I can see the problem. If you are concerned, I will request Meredy and Ultear to assist Gray and Juvia in cleaning the floor."  
"O-oh, I believe it will not be necessary. Do you need help, Juvia, Gray?" She turned to look at the two of them and both Juvia and Gray shook their heads, Juvia a little bit more eager than him.

"Do not worry Erza-sama" Juvia replied as she returned to scrubbing the floor.

"Erza-san" Jellal looked at the woman with the same expression than before. "Would you mind sparing some minutes? We need to discuss the princess stay, as well as some points in the security."

"Of course!" She nodded eagerly; momentarily forgetting about the other three people in the room, until the back of her eyes caught what they were doing. Gray was biting his lip to keep from bursting into laughter and Natsu, much less subtly, pressed the wet rag that had been once Gray's work weapon to his face as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

She growled.

They shut up.

"Of course Jellal-san" She smiled as kindly as she could towards him and marched outside, the man following her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Gray and Natsu exploded in mirth, their chest heaving with laughter as they recalled the chief's face. Juvia turned to look at them, trying to stop their laughter but stopped when she noticed the face Gray was doing. Lately he had been in a dark mood, and if making fun of Erza was what it took to make him smile, then she would let him.

Just this once.

* * *

Lucille woke up with a headache- the worst she had had in some time. _Probably from overthinking. Bad Lucille, you know today is the day… you…_ The young Princess snapped herself out of her thoughts and stood from her bed. She had been having restless nights lately, and her fears ate her from inside. She had woken up more than once in the dead of the night, terrifying visions of her people being eaten by the flames, and how her own home burned to ashes. The dread she felt for the incoming journey was enough to keep her awake this time, the added burden of sleep deprivation falling over her shoulders like a heavy stone.

With some needling, Jude had agreed to let Lisanna be Lucille's traveling companion, but before Lucille could exit the room, her loyal servant, Capricorn, had given her a small charm in the form of a golden key.

 _"Keep it safe"_ He told her " _Under no circumstance show it to anyone, including Lisanna. This will help you keep your power of willingness in check"_

Lisanna knew some self-defense and was quite good at the art of fighting in a one-on-one fight, so she wouldn't be a problem. Lucille herself was quite good at doing the same, being teached by Capricorn and Virgo to use her other blessings for a fighting purpose.

" _Hime-sama"_ Virgo, the other servant, told her _"We have a feeling something is going to go wrong in your way to Fiore, so please keep this"_

 _"What's this?" Lucille had asked curiously. The pink haired maiden had given her yet another golden key._

 _"This is a charm, hime-sama. It has been in your family for ages. It should help you by giving you a sixth sense."_

 _"Sixth sense?"  
"To sense all incoming danger"_

She had asked both of them why their charms where golden keys, but they had just said keys were easily hidden, and they needed to ensure that she would be safe in her journey. Lucille had slipped both of her keys in her undergarments, since they needed to be kept out of sight.

Lisanna had also been a problem. The white haired girl had ignored her for the first two days and Lucille couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. But on the third, Lisanna had showed up in her room, a guilty expression on her face.

 _"Come on princess, I need to teach you something"_

 _And that day Lucille had spent it doing everything Lisanna dictated. At first she had been utterly surprised by her demands, but she had complied with them without a question._

 _"Put your make up on"_

 _Over_

 _"Get your nails done"_

 _Finished_

 _"Curl your hair"_

 _Completed_

 _"Can you run an extra mile?"  
Of course!_

 _"Get your sexy on"_

 _A little bit of problems there but done._

 _"I guess… you are ok" her best friend had said the first simple coherent sentence after the two hours, and she apologized profusely for her attitude._

 _"I… wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow, Lucille. Sorry"_

 _"No problem!" She had smiled kindly before relaxing. "For a moment there I thought you were testing me or something"  
"O-Of course not!" Lisanna stuttered and blushed cutely. "I just… wanted you to be ok. You never know what they expect of a princess and…"_

 _"It's okay. I better get going to dinner. Come Lis, we need to get ready for tomorrow!"  
._

.

Yes, yesterday had been a hard day, but she had managed to get some four hours of sleep, and while she was not ready to marry, she was ready to give it a try.

Unbeknownst to her, Lisanna had other plans.

.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-. -.-.-.- .-.-. -.-. - .- .- .-. -.- .- .-. -.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-. -.-. -.-. -.-. -.-. -.. -..- .-. -.- .-. -.-. -.-.- .-.- .

 **Sooo... yeah.**

 **I'm going to update every weekend, 'kay?**


	4. Snowstorm

**Flik98: Here it is!**

 **ElysseRavenRose12: Here yo go!**

 **BeginnerFanFictionWriter16: I... don't know if I should be glad or mad about that review.**

 **Tupeyournamehere: Next chapter he is going to be the POV!**

 **Guest: I did!**

 **monkeyz2: Well, you do! Unless I decide to double-update, then you have TWO things to look fowards to!**

 **ThatOneExoticPotato: ...why is she Evil?**

 **LavanderMoonRose: Thanks for reviewing girl! But no, Lisanna doesn't has controlling powers.**

 **EXPLANATION:**

 **Lucille was cursed and blessed. One of her curses is 'willingness'. If a loved one orders her to do something she can't help but feel the need to fo it, no matter how atrocious or horrible it is. Capricorn gave her a key that somehow lets her control the curse, but if she is not thinking about resisting the comand then she does it.**

 **Chapter 4.-**

 **Snowstorms**

The day had been chaotic.

At first, Lucille had woken up, hoping that, by any reason her father and everyone in the castle (or anyone who knew) would forget that today she had to meet her future husband. Of course, that did not happen, and the blonde girl was moved around from left to right senseless at four in the morning. She was almost caught in her servant's (or family) feelings, thinking that if everyone was so happy that their 'beloved' princess was getting married then the prince couldn't be that bad, but once she saw herself daydreaming about him, she snapped out of her thoughts.

 _How can you be so selfish, Lucille? Something bad may happen to your people when you step outside of your kingdom, and here you are, daydreaming about the Prince, who, by the way, you know nothing about!_

 _But…_ she asked herself momentarily. _What if he is a good person? Maybe the people of his kingdom will have a cure for the curse? Maybe they can tell me what the prophecy is exactly about! It may be a little farfetched, but I can only hope. I shall ask Lisanna about this._

Said girl was preparing herself for the incoming journey. From what she had gathered, it would be a trip of just half a day, if not a little more. They were going to go in a carriage, and Lisanna would be the only person aside from Lucille. That made her plan perfect.

 _Just a little more…_

Lucille descended to the great hall, where Capricorn, Virgo and Lisanna were waiting for her. The trip was supposed to be a secret, except for everyone inside the castle. Apparently the path they were going to go through was secured magically so no other being could hop with them, even if their intentions were good. It was supposed to be safe and nobody so the reason as to send more guards with the two women, since Fiore had asked to send as little people as possible.

"Are you prepared, your Highness?" Capricorn was standing in the front doors, giving both girls a cautious glance. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad –or strange- was going to happen.

"Yes Capricorn, we are ready" Lucille was dressed in a pale blue dress with one to many ribbons. Her hair was curled and done into a neat bun. She had her crystalline crown on top of her golden locks and a silver necklace with the two keys attached to her neck, but hidden from view.

"Hime-sama, you should be arriving to the castle in late afternoon. You already know where it is located but if you feel the need to ask…"

"Don't worry, Virgo!" Lucille smiled at her loyal servant. That was what made the Princess different and loved, that though her father treated them like trash and useless people, the Princess never forgot any of their names and always reminded herself that they were people just like her, and needed to be treated that way.

"Are you ready, Lis?" Her voice snapped Lisanna of her thoughts and she smiled towards the three people in the room.  
"Of course! Let's get going!"

"Very well. Be on your way and safe travel to both" The two servants said their farewells and the two girls walked outside were two horses were stationed.

Lucille looked back, reminding herself of the curse, but smiled none the less; feeling happy that she was looking for the first time at the world she had only read about. Who knew how many adventures awaited her?

Lisanna, on the other hand, looked at the road ahead. Looking back was not an option for her; she had made her choice and she was not going to be dragged down by guilt or regret. Each girl mounted a horse, giving each other knowing looks and rode off, just as another day in Boston started.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was hot.

Hot.

H - O - T

Really hot…

Was this how it was outside? Because if each day would be in his scorching temperature, Lucille was more than ready to head back to the castle. Her dress was heavy, and with so many clothing on her one could think she wanted to die by turning to ashes.

If the sun hitting her directly above them wasn't enough, then the keys were. She hadn't had the time to ask Capricorn or Virgo how they worked, but the key the faithful maiden had given her was not only glowing, but _was it only her, or the key was actually heating up?_

Well, whatever it was, it was definitely making it harder to hide it from her friend.

"Are you ok? You are sweating bullets, Lucille…"

"I'm f-fine! Really! It's just that… these clothes are not suited for this. Is every day outside this hot?"

Lisanna chuckled, amazed that the normal temperature was making her Princess feel like this. Then again, it was the first day she had set a foot outside her castle and…

 _Should I really be doing this to her? She… never knew anything else than the walls of her room, and now, the first time she is outside, she is betrayed by her friend…_

"Well Princess, you ought to get accustomed to this. We are in one of the coolest days here, actually"

"REALLY?! WOW! I don't… really want to test what a hot day would be like"

"Well, those clothes of yours aren't making things easier, are they?"

Lucille blushed and looked away. "W-Well, Virgo told me that these were the most suitable for a journey like this…"

"If you want to make Fiore gasp at you, then they are" _You certainly look beautiful. I can't let Natsu look at you this way…_

"Well, maybe I can do something about it" Lisanna mumbled as she stopped her horse in front of Lucille's.

"Really? Thank you so much! What do I need to do?" Her eagerness caused the white haired girl to chuckle slightly as she hopped off her horse, then proceeded to help the Princess.

They walked to the side of the rode after tying the horses to a nearby tree. Lisanna looked from side to side and when she saw that no one was actually there, turned back to the Princess.

"Take off your clothes"

Lucille stuttered for a moment there before looking at her companion. If Lisanna was saying this was because she had a good idea, right? The gleam in her eye told her that the blue eyed girl was just as nervous as her at her getting undressed in the middle of nowhere, but she trusted her.

"Here they are!"

After exchanging clothes, Lucille sighed. Certainly, servant's clothes were way more comfortable and less… heat-able than her normal ones. She was about to thank Lisanna, and turned to look at her, but she could not find her.

"Lis? Hey, Lisanna? Where are you?"

While the blonde walked deep into the forest where they had parked, Lisanna stood hidden by a tree. She had done it. It wasn't actually that hard to trick the Princess into giving her the expensive clothing, and while Lucille dressed with her clothes Lisanna made a break for it –graving the crown in the spur of the moment. She untied the horses and left Lucille's to run somewhere else, while she took hers and directed it away from the princess.

 _I did it! Finally! Lucille is…_ She smiled _she's gone! I can finally see her to what she really is! I am the one who deserves being a princess and…!  
_ "Lisanna? What are you doing?"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look at her left. There she was, Lucille, clutching her horse's mane with one hand while the other clasped something in her neck.

Virgo's key was tingling.

Lucille gasped when she felt it. _Danger? But… what could happen here? Maybe it's not me who is in danger, but Lisanna…?_

"Are you ok? You disappeared suddenly and I thought that…"  
"SILENCE!"

The wind blew past them and Lucille ignored the fact that, for some reason, it was no longer hot. No, it was…

…cold.

Nervous about her friend's sudden breakdown, the blonde girl strutted towards her and attempted to put a hand in her shoulder only for Lisanna to swat it away. She had never been comforted people, and she didn't even have the slightest idea as to why her friend was acting like this.

"...Lisanna?"

"Lucille…"

Both stood in silence, Lisanna turning away from the girl who had given her a home, a job, something to work for, something to love, people who loved her back and cared about her. She had given her all, and yet…

 _Come on Lisanna! You can do this! You have had enough about her and…_ her gaze hardened and turned cold at the memory.

 _…she was the one who killed them…_

"Lucille"

For the tenth time that day her friend looked at her when her name was mentioned. Lisanna looked deep into the chocolate puddle's that were her friend eyes and found no guilt in them.

 _She did it! She's no guilty about it, this… murderer!_

"You, Lucille, are no Princess!"

"Huh?"

Lisanna took advantage of the fact that her friend was confused and rambled. "I should be in your place! I am everything that your father could have wanted in a daughter, everything Boston would have desired their princess to be like! I am beautiful and loyal. I know how to rule better than you and I would never speak back to the King! But instead they got you! A freak, a monster! You, who have killed countless people thanks to your curses!"  
Lucille's face reflected the pain she was feeling in that same moment, and how hurt she felt, as well as the confusion her mind was drowning in. Why was she saying thing like that?

"I…. that's not true!"

"IT IS! You are not fit to be Princess of Boston! Think about it, Lucille. You, a failure of a Princess and me, your… servant girl?" She spat out the last two words, as if they disgusted her. "That's a fantasy! I… I am going to set things right!"

"What…?" Lucille tried to grasp the last bits of control she felt over her; escaping through her fingers like water, just like her emotions. She felt the curse placed over her, the voices in her head whispering to her to break free of her façade, to destroy…

 _…to kill._

And before she could react, Lisanna had picked a rock from the ground and was getting ready to throw it.

"I… am not sorry"

And everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"OPEN THE DOORS TO PRINCESS LUCILLE OF BOSTON!"

Every servant in the castle readied for the welcome and walked into their posts. Prince Natsu was waiting in the door as his gaze landed from the entrance to his left where his friends, Gray, Erza and Jellal were. The Princess had arrived a little more late than expected, and he was nervous. Yes, Natsu Dragneel was nervous, because he didn't have the smallest idea as to what to expect from her, excluding Erza's words.

 _"Her eyes are what make your day better on winter, and when you gaze at them deeply they might remind you of a sunny day at the beach"_

Trumpets snapped him out of his trance and the wooden entrance opened oh so slowly, he thought his heart was going to explode.

In truth, he actually didn't want to get married. He had just heard the story of a Princess in another land who had never been let out of her castle, and sadness consumed him. How could someone have not seen the real world in all their life? He had proposed to his dad to just ask the Princess to a party, but apparently that had already been done and the only person who appeared there was her father, who spent his time searching for suitors.

And Igneel had the marvelous idea to ask for Princess Lucille's hand, were he could kill two birds with one stone.

Soft taps made him turn to look at the person who was going to be his betrothed and he gasped.

She was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that made her curves more prominent and her hair was done in a neat, small bun. Her skin was milky and pale, her arms were clutching a small object he could not see, and her face was showing off a beautiful smile that reflected sincerity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness!"

His eyes landed on her hair, some wild white locks out of the bun as if she had run a mile to arrive here. Her eyes were blue, not too deep but they did not reach a sky color. There was just one thing wrong with them…

… _they didn't remind him of a sunny day. If more, he recalled the winter days were there were storms._

 _Cold snowstorms._

 **Ok, so I know I said I would update next week, but 'come on! You reviewed! I felt so giddy and happy and here it's your present for it! Next chapter IT'S going to be NEXT WEEKEND.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **The arrival**


	5. Not Lucille, but Lucy

**Chapter 4: Not Lucille, but Lucy.**

 **A/N and Disclaimer: Just wanted to write this, 'cause I probably forgot: This is half-adaptation. Many of this is mine and some parts are from another story.**

 **Flickr98: Thanks! That was just what I was aiming for!**

 **JustDon'tFlickrrr: thank you, too! Yes, he suspects! . However, not for long…**

 **Nashi: Lucy was cursed with willingness and _ (I'm not telling you!). However, is not as bad as they make it look like. Just wait and see!**

 **ThatOneExoticPotato: Hahaha. I don't know what to say.**

 **Nom and meap: so sorry! My computer overheated and the fifth chapter had to be re-written. I was so damn tired because I had just finished it, so I got mad and decided to do something else. I have 2 one-shots ready to be posted now…**

 **XxXxX**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness!"

There was no denying it. Lucille Heartfilia was a beautiful princess, her snow white hair and blue eyes somehow soothing to everyone in the room. Gray would probably deny it, but he was expecting some kind of bratty Princess. Maybe the whole palace was.

"Thank you for having me here" Lucille turned her attention to Natsu, and he swore he momentarily forgot how to breath. It was… she was kind of enchanting. He fell a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the culprit, reminding himself that his father was also inside the room.

At the sudden presence of the King Lucille curtsied, keeping her head vowed. Why was she doing that? Did she use to do that to her father back in her home?

Igneel spoke. "Rise, Princess Lucille" Natsu was able to notice the cringe in her face at the mention of her name. Lucille raised. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore"

Lucille smiled and turned to look at him and her face turned a beautiful pink shade. Was she sick?

"It's my pleasure and happiness to be here, your Highness. I wish to thank you for such a courteous offer of hospitality" Corte- what? "Fiore is such a beautiful kingdom"

Igneel's face turned from serious to a carefree smile, and he patted Natsu's back. "Well, thank you! I'm sure Natsu would love to show you around. However, may I ask something of you?"

Lucille squirmed and smiled nervously, having a feeling she knew what she would be asked to do. "Yes, please do"

"Firstly, I was told your father and mother were of a… much different coloration than yourself"

Not far from them, Erza gulped. If somehow she ended being accused of giving false information… however, Erza's nervousness was nothing compared to 'Lucille's' silent terror. One small slip-up, and not would she be just out of the door, but out of this plane of existence.

She gulped. "My Lord Igneel" She spoke softly "I'm aware you know of the… circumstances surrounding me" It was a long shot, but…

Igneel smiled softly and motioned for her to continue. If this worked…

"My… curse has caused a dramatic change in my own appearance. The cursed magic in my veins has resulted in me looking very differently from my family"

Igneel looked apprehensive, and the rest of the room stayed silent. Cursed? The princess was cursed?

"Very well, if you do possess the cursed magic, I believe a small demonstration is in order. Would you as kind to…"  
"No! I-I mean, I can't! Cursed magic is really dangerous and I won't be able to restrain it if I let it go…" _How the hell did Lucille do Curse Magic?! I never was let on her training, and I don't even know what kind of magic she did! I just know it… has something to do with the Universe or the stars._

Her blood ran cold. How was she supposed to do something she didn't possess? She knew a bit of magic herself, but…

"She is the cursed Princess!" A shout echoed in the room, and everybody turned to look at the man who spoke. "Look at the tiles!"

The stone floor was suddenly the main attraction to everyone in the room, and as soon as they set their eyes on it they gagged.

There were worms moving from under the stone tiles, and they surrounded the Princess, looking like a small barrier.

 _I… can't control my power!_ She cursed at herself mentally as she noticed the small army of animals surrounding her. What would she do?! They would know she wasn't the Princess and…

"Well, I can't say it was this is what I- _we_ expected, but thank you for your demonstration."

Lisanna wouldn't believe it. Would dumb luck, that she couldn't control her magic, save her life? It appeared so, a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his eye nodded towards the King, and he suddenly seemed less tense. Out of pure relief, her heart slowed down. Perhaps a little too quickly, because she suddenly stopped feeling her legs and fell to the floor, as Natsu caught her, warming her with his embrace.

 _He is warm._

A voice in the crowd yelled for someone to take the Princess to her chambers to rest; Juvia, Mira and Cana sprang to action, and Jellal went to talk with the King. And suddenly it was just Gray, Natsu and Erza in the room, wearing different expressions.

"I… don't know what you think, flame brains" Gray started as looks around for eavesdropping maids, and finding none, he continued "I don't trust her. There's something fishy in her magic…"

Erza nodded as Natsu took in what his friends were telling him. Lucille was… strange? Did her curse made her earn the distrust of other people? If so, she wasn't faulty here for his friend's feelings.

"I don't care. She is Lucille, a person, cursed or not. She can be however she wants to be"

"But Natsu, I'm just saying you should be careful with…"

"No"

"Prince Natsu. I concur that…"

" _No!"_

He turned and started walking out of the room. How could his friends say things like that to Lucille? She didn't do anything!

"I'm going outside. I'll come back later"

XxXxX

A fuzzy world was slowly coming into focus before Lucille's eyes. It was incredibly bright, she noticed, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She shouldn't be waking up to brightness this strong; _Did I oversleep? Where is..._

This woke her with a start as she leapt up from her place on the ground, searching desperately for the girl who had betrayed her. She remembered now; Lisanna had probably knocked her out after their quarrel. _Not exactly the right word for it_ , she thought, anger and hurt swelling up inside of her and threatening to bring tears to her eyes. It was more like a beating. There had been no way for her to hurt her white haired friend.

Why would Lisanna have done this to her? What on Earth could have made Lisanna so angry as to hurt her? Shamefully, Lucille recalled her former thoughts about the girl traitor. As much as it made it worse to admit it, Lisanna had been her only friend in the world. _Am I really unworthy of having even one friend?_ Ignoring the pain in her heart (with less success than she had anticipated), the blonde girl looked around and saw that her horse was gone.

She called out to him, but came up with nothing. She swore. _When I get to Fiore, Lisanna is so going to get it._

Getting to Fiore... _that_ was going to pose a serious challenge. There was no hope for her arriving at all if she tried to get there on foot, and they had been sure to take a route on which there would be no other travelers. Lucille had no option but to make it as far as she could alone, without her horse. She racked her brains, willing her mind to recall some route, some other way to get to Fiore quickly... Then it came to her.

She had seen a spell, had practiced it a few times. The spell, if done correctly, would transport her instantly to whatever location on she set her mind. But Lucille had only ever performed it over short distances, to locations she knew well while in her training, and the spell could harm her if she cast it incorrectly, or with a meek heart.

 _If I want to live_ , she thought sadly, _I have no other choice_. Locking away her fear and nervousness, Lucille began to cast. A shadowy dark descended upon her, and in her last moments before it swallowed her, the frightened girl prayed with all her might that the spell would work. Lucille's heart was set on Fiore. _Hers_ would be a truly unexpected arrival.

xXxXx

"Stupid Erza and Gray..." Natsu wandered in the beautiful city of Magnolia, Fiore's capital, thinking about the Princess. Truth be told, she'd been so different from what he had expected. Erza had described the king as a blonde man, and apparently Layla Heartfilia looked just like her daughter, with beautiful blonde hair and chocolate eyes, but Princess Lucille had apparently been blessed—cursed, he reminded himself—with a completely different complexion, white hair, and the warmest baby blue eyes he had ever seen. Her fragility was entrancing to him.

Sighing, he arrived at a stand where a pink haired, tall, pale woman stood scowling at her potential customers. The woman turned her eyes on Natsu. "Do you want something?" Her eyes dropped a little lower, to the royal crest his tunic sported, and Natsu grinned. Porlyusica was a woman who hated humans, but his father and the great Makarov, were the only two people she wouldn't snap to. Of course, being Igneel's son and Makarov's apprentice had its perks "Good afternoon, Porlyusica. How is Wendy?" He dropped his voice lower. "Has she gotten better?"

Wendy was a little orphan girl he had found in the streets years ago, and they had immediately transformed into brother and sister. Igneel also liked her. However, a week ago the girl had fallen to an illness and she had been attending to Porlyusica for the time.

She grunted. "She's better. She went out for a walk an hour ago and should be back anytime soon."

He smiled and turn to walk away when someone grabbed his arm. "Hey, castle boy, you look like you have some money to lend" …and they had mistaken him for a servant again. Well, whatever. He could deal with whoever dared bully his family –servants- if they wanted.

"What do you want, old man?"

The man smirked and laughed, and the smell of alcohol reached his nose. Yuck. If he wanted to speak to Wendy he would have to take care of this man first, before she arrived.

XxXxX

Lucille had gotten to the town center an hour ago and she was getting tired of waiting for a palace servant to come by. Her landing at Fiore had been particularly rough, and also hadn't been exactly on target; because she hadn't known exactly where to land, she had ended up about two miles from Fiore, which had forced her to walk the remaining distance for fear that she'd make a mistake again. At least it had been within walking distance, but still, she was tired of waiting any longer.

She knew that the servants would be busy, what with Lisanna's arrival, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Nothing seemed to be going on; the rumblings of what appeared to be an argument (possibly an upcoming fight) could be heard down the street, but it was nothing that concerned Lucille. So, she decided to walk around, in hopes to find anyone from the castle.

Her clothes were tattered from the trip, and she ran to the first store she found where they sold clothes, selling her necklace (and keeping the two keys, obviously) for a soft pink dress and some kind of hood- red, she chuckled as she remembered the story of the little girl with a red hood in the forest- and her shoes were quickly replaced with some brown boots. All in all, she felt better than with her usual clothes in the castle.

Before changing clothes, she had received suspicious glances from the people around her, and she had to remind herself that she wasn't in her castle, where she could wear whatever (though she didn't) and look normal. Then, with her new clothes on, the only thing she had gotten were suggesting and pervert-ish glances, some cat calls and others. _Do I really look like that in this clothes?_ Ok, so _maybe_ the dress hugged her on the right places, and her figure could be something to be envious about, but she was ready to trade all the attention for a bottle of water or two, seeing that her throat was as dry as the moon itself.

 _I still have some money. Maybe I can buy something refreshing enough for me?_

And with the last thought she wandered again trough the town, gawking at everything. She had never been let out of the castle, and looking at Magnolia's life was refreshing. There were shops everywhere, clothing stores, some restaurants and bars and the like. It was such a beautiful place! Faces smiling everywhere, looking happy as they could be. The colors, the people, everything was …

 _...perfect!_

Lucille could say that she would probably trade everything in her possession if it meant staying here longer. Her eyes caught a sudden movement in front of her, and suddenly she had an odd-smelling man in front of her.

"Hey there, pretty lady" She cringed and gave a step backwards, her back leaning into a wall. She looked around of help, but noticed that somehow, along the way, she had walked into some kind of alley.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanna haf some fun with ya"

"No. Go away."

"Now now," he chuckled, and his arms gripped her wrists, raising them above her head. "I see you are feisty. I like ya"

With a bit of a struggle she kicked his chest, making him stumble back a bit, letting her go in the process.

She turned around, but before she could place a shoe on the ground her knee was grabbed. Apparently, the man had somehow fallen to the floor, and he was now a mad mess.

"Look, lady, you don't want to upset me…"

"Let me go"

"It would be easier if you just…"  
"S-She told you to let go!" A flash of blue passed before her eyes, and her savior kicked the man in the head, effectively knocking him out. The small figure grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her behind.

"Wait- what?" She ran alongside the figure now, and realized it was that of a little girl. She had long, navy blue hair in two pigtails, and some fell to her back. She was wearing a green/brownish dress, and she looked around eleven or ten. _A… little girl saved me?  
_ The two continued running through the streets, until the little girl stopped in front of a fountain.

"Are you okay?" It was the first sentence that flew out of her lips, and her face turned to a frown. "I-I'm sorry I didn't help you before, but…"

"It's okay! It was not your fault!" Lucille smiled warmly at her and the little girl blushed. "I should have been more careful. Thanks for the help!"

"N-No problem!" She smiled back, a childish grin on her face. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to say my name. I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel." She extended her arm and after a while the blonde finally reacted, and took it in hers.

"Thanks, Wendy, I'm Luc…" _No! I can't say my name! She will think I'm some kind of imposer, and call the guards! I need to…_ With Lisanna's arrival, the town had surely been informed of her looks and other information, and there was no way she was going to storm inside the palace saying she was the real Princess. She knew all too well that she could easily prove her heritage and status as princess with a wave of her hand, rendering any trust Lisanna had gained worthless and condemning the girl instantly. But Lucille was unsure of the penalty for impersonating a royal; she suspected, with a pang of worry, that it was death, and no matter what Lisanna had done to her, Lucille wouldn't let her die. She would never indulge that dark desire of revenge, not now not ever. _Besides_ , she thought, _Lisanna and I were once...almost friends_. This hurt too much to think about, so Lucille willed the thoughts away.

"I'm Lucy and I… don't remember much about my life"

She internally hoped the trick would do. It would be better for her to act as if she didn't know anything, until the time was right and she found Lisanna. Until then…

"Oh! That's horrible! Do you…" Wendy trailed off, seemingly weighting her options. Finally, she settled on one.

"Do you want to go to a doctor? Porlyusica is… a good woman, and she will heal you if you need it. Maybe she can help you regain your memories!" The blue haired girl smiled, and took her hand in hers again, as she pulled her through the streets again, this time in a calmer manner.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you" Lucille, or Lucy, smiled and walked next to her.

"Hey, this town looks pretty! Is there some kind of festival going on?"  
"No, the Princess Lucille from Boston just arrived!"

"Oh? Can you tell me more about that?"  
"Sure! Apparently the Prince…"

 _It feels nice_. Lucy though as she smiled, looking towards the sky and ignoring Wendy momentarily.

 _Maybe I can let Lisanna play this game of hers a little longer…_

 _._

 _XxXxXxXxX_

* * *

 **Ok so… so sorry for not updating! As I said before, the chapter was already written, it was erased and I was too mad with myself and tired to write it again. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **As an apology, here is a SP!":**

 **.**

 _"Oh? So you did it on purpose?"_

 _"No! Sorry Ma'am, I just wasn't looking…" He trailed of, and he was sure his face burned because it suddenly felt too hot. Oh, wait, they were outside…_

 _"What? Cat got your tongue?" His eyes traveled through her figure and he felt his face darken even more. She wasn't just beautiful, she wasn't just pretty, and she wasn't just enchanting. She was…_

 _._

 _._

 **See you next chapter: Breathtaking!**


	6. Breathtaking

**Chapter 5: Breathtaking**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Goodness! 12 reviews! Longer chapter for you guys!**

 **EDIT: I just read my own story, noticed that in the first chapter I put Fiore's king like Acnologia and then it was Igneel. SORRYY! IT'S ACTUALLY IGNEEL!**

 **For the record, I actually couldn't update the weekend 'cause it was my father's birthday and he wanted to go somewhere with no internet :P Next update will be on FRIDAY If I can't too.**

 **World count: 3,916**

 **XxXxX**

'Lucy' and Wendy walked in the town, the blue haired girl trying to make her remember some of the things there, and Lucy telling her that she wasn't from there, and she had lived her life whole indoors.

"But if you don't remember, how can you know?"

"W-well, I actually… woke up about two miles from here. I walked and found this place, and it seemed I was a… messenger of some sort, because I was carrying a paper with something on it."

"Oh? What was that?" They had stopped somewhere –truth be told, Lucy wasn't even trying to remember the streets. There were just _too_ many- to buy a drink for them both, Wendy getting some Mango-something and Lucy settling for normal water.

"I don't know, I lost the paper, but…" _Wait, if I lie a little bit about my supposed past, maybe I can meet Lisanna faster! I know I said I was going to go along with her game for some time but… I really want to see if she is okay. I need to know._

"… it said, if I recall correctly, _'From Lisanna Strauss, to Lucille Heartfilia. Dear friend, I wanted to tell you…."_

"wait wait wait wait wait WAIT. You" Wendy pointed towards her with a trembling hand "are telling me" she pointed towards herself "that you have a personal letter from one of the Princess' friends and _read_ it?!"  
"I… didn't know it was for the Princess" Lucy shrugged, struggling to keep her face confused "until you told me. I just thought it was important, and since I wouldn't be able to take care of it in the state I was, I ripped it up –after reading it"

"Oh God, Oh God…" Wendy looked suddenly anxious, and motioned for Lucy to move closer. She did.

"Lucy, my… friend is from the castle. He is going to marr- he knows Prince Natsu, and maybe he could get you to speak to him. You know, to let him know about the letter."

Lucy's eyes sparkled, and her chest lifted. Maybe she could speak to Lisanna, and try to ask her why the hell she had beaten her up.

"That would be glorious! Thank you, my friend!" The blonde tried to keep her speech like she was used to speak like that, which was quite a feat, since Lucy had never tried speaking formal-y to anyone.

She hugged Wendy at that and decided to go for the safe route "Do you trust this friend of yours?"

Wendy nodded feverently, reminding herself that it was Natsu himself they were talking about. "Yes! He is a good person! I think he was going to visit me today. Maybe…" She glanced at the clock on a corner of the shop they were in. "…if we run we can make it!" Both of them sighed, knowing that they were tired enough to last for the day, but Lucy's enthusiasm managed to pump her spirits.

"Okay, we are going to run there! How much do we have left?"  
"Ten minutes!"

"I'm all fired up!" The blonde left her glass in the table with Wendy, and both started stretching, knowing they were about to run a mile at least –in Wendy's case, Lucy was just going to follow her-. When Wendy heard Lucy, she immediately giggled, recalling the way Natsu said the same words.

Lucy ignored Wendy's chuckles and decided to look around as they got ready. Maybe she could teleport them again…? No, it was too risky. She didn't know where she was supposed to make them land, and doing that would make Wendy suspicious- teleporting magic was difficult- and that would make her lose her only ally. No, she wouldn't do that. She would wait until things with Lisanna were settled, then yes, she could use as much magic as she wanted.

"Okay, let's go!"

XxXxX

 _Lisanna was seated at the Prince's left side, gazing out upon her followers. They kneel before her, heads bowed in reverence. Reverence for her. Lovingly, she turns to her husband, the short, spiky pink hair obscuring her view of his face. One strange, long strand has fallen to the back of his hand, and she reaches to pull it away. Her face freezes in shock when the strand won't budge. It's attached to his hand. It runs long up to the ceiling;_ _she did not notice before. As if to remove a veil, her other hand shakes, pushing aside a curtain of pink. Lisanna is pointedly aware of the sound of her own shriek as she sees crude features painted onto a blank canvas, where there should be a face,._

 _WHERE IS HIS FACE?! His head lolls forward suddenly, and her attention is brought to the people before her. One by one, they raise their heads, all masked, her servants, looking up at something over her, Lisanna already knows what it is, but she looks up, follows the strings attached to them all up to the source. The figure above her grins wickedly, and grows smaller as it approaches her. The white girl tries to get away, but the figure grabs her arm and brings herself downwards, revealing the cascading blonde hair and deep brown eyes. So beautiful! Why can't she be like that?_

 _"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Lisanna?"_

 _"N-no! I don't want everyone to hate me! I am prettier than you! I am BETTER than you! Why did this happen?! I didn't know…"_

 _"Oh? But you impersonated a Princess! I thought for sure you would have considered the consecuences."_

 _"You know NOTHING! You hear me?! NOTHING!"_

 _"Oh, but I do…"_

"Your Highness?" Dazed, Lisanna blearily opened her eyes. That night's sleep had been rough, fraught with nightmares that still lingered in her mind. At her left, a pale body with soft, delicate hands reached out for her, but froze a second. _Lucilles's hands…_ In a momentary panic, Lisanna was jolted out of her haze only to see that this girl was different; her messy blue hair was short and her eyes were cool but inviting. Nevertheless, a few birds and bees were waiting to strike in mid air around the poor servant. Praying that the pounding against her chest would cease, Lisanna eased the animal, that flied out of the room trough the window.

What was the girl's name? She knew she'd been told the girl's name. "I'm sorry... Levy," she breathed, with a hint of a question in her voice. The girl nodded pleasantly enough. Flustered, Lisanna forged ahead in the conversation. "What is it?" If Levy was confused by what had just happened, she didn't show it; the servant girl was apparently expecting this kind of display. _Because they know I lack control_ , Lisanna realized, _they think Lucille lacks control._

The servant girl continued about her business undeterred by the outburst. "Your Highness, the King would like to speak with you." Lisanna turned to the mirror as if on instinct, hurriedly checking to ensure that she looked presentable. Though she was aware that she was the princess now, she was struggling with the idea that the King was making a request to see her. The thought brought with it a burgeoning joy and a stabbing pang of guilt. She studied her reflection, noticing that a few strands of hair had come loose from the bun, but just as Lisanna reached up to reposition them, Levy glided over and begun tending to her disheveled hair.

Thin, tapering fingers made their way through smooth blonde hair as the white haired girl looked at the girl's reflection beside her own. "Very well," said Lisanna, with a carefully official tone to her voice. "Send him in a moment"

Levy said nothing, gave her the tiniest smile, and moved the last of her hair into the bun. With one final deep curtsy for the princess, Levy opened the door and sank immediately back into her domicile position for the entering King. Lisanna's breath hitched.

King Jude had never been anything but rude towards his servants, but King Igneel had that aura around him, like some kind of paternal figure. He vowed low and Lisanna hastily responded with a curtsy of her own.

"King Igneel"

He smiled sweetly. "Don't worry dear, call me Igneel."

Lisanna's smile faltered for a moment, her mind suddenly drowned in guilt. _It is Lucille who should call you that, not me…_ then, she returned the smile and gestured to Levy, who was still inside the room.

"You may go, Levy"

The small girl nodded curtly and exited her room. Igneel extended a hand towards her and Lisanna took it, curiosity shinning in her eyes.

Igneel answered her unspoken question. "If you are going to be the queen of Fiore someday, you would like to know the palace, wouldn't you?"

.

XxXxX

"Hey Wendy?"  
"Yes, Lucy?"

"How did we end here?"  
"I don't know…"

Both girl had ran through the streets, avoiding passing people and others, but somehow along the way they had ended in a small clearing, bright green trees and soft, brownish ground beneath them. Suddenly Wendy smiled.

"I know where we are!" She jumped, praising herself for remembering. She started walking, ignoring her leg's pleads and motioned for Lucy to follow her; they were near Porlyusica's house.

"So… how much do you remember?" Lucy tensed at the question and Wendy though it was probably because either she didn't want to talk about it, or she didn't remember good things. She hurried to easy her worries.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. It's just for me to know what I should explain to you" The blonde visible relaxed, her frown turning to a small smile and Wendy smiled back. "Ask away. I'll answer what I know."

"Okay…." Wendy trailed off as the approached they back of the house. Lucy was older, and the possibilities her parents had died were big; so not family. She said she was wearing rags; probably had some fight before she lost her memory; nothing about her trip. She was a messenger; she probably worked in a castle. By the way Lucy had said it; she had been walking all day, towards Fiore. Not everyone could walk fifty miles under the heat of the sun and some royal clothes. She had to have magic with her!

"What do you know about magic?"

The princess frowned again as they knocked on the door. Wendy had said the place was big, so it would take some time for the pink haired woman to open the door.

"What is magic?"

"Magic… they are, um… powers you have. When have control over something, uhh…" Okay, so maybe Wendy hadn't explained what magic was to everyone, it was common knowledge after all. How much had this girl forgotten?  
"This" Wendy extended her hand, giving up with a verbal explanation, and a blue wind-ball appeared from it. "I can control the wind, that's my power. I'm still learning, so I am not too good with it…"  
"It's beautiful!" The brown eyed girl smiled and poked the ball, making it disappear. "Aww, sorry…"

Wendy had noticed, when she met Lucy, that even though the girl had smiled and been kind to her, her eyes didn't match those emotions. Instead, they were kind of empty, filled with sadness, like the only thing she remembered was not a happy memory, and she would rather forget it at all. As if she had suffered emotionally, and no one had been there for her.

Obviously, she had also noticed the way her eyes lightened up when she saw Wendy's _aerial sphere._ And that had been the main reason she had let the woman ask her the next question.

"Can everyone do that?" It had caught her a little off of guard, but the bluenette had hurried to answer.

"Not everyone. People like the King, the Prince and their close servants have magic. It makes them powerful, and the servants have just the right amount to be able to protect their Royal master, but not too much to overpower him. The more trust the King has on the servant, the more magic they give them."

"But then… why do you have magic? Do you work in the castle?"

Wendy had feared she would ask that, but looking into her eyes, she noticed Lucy meant nothing bad; she was a curious child whose parent had just finished explaining why people had jobs and then remembering he was jobless.

"Well… I don't know. One day I woke up just like you, in the middle of the street, with no memories of myself. Nats- my friend gave me a home, a name and a place to belong to" Wendy continued, remembering how much Natsu had done for her.

"I… see. Then I can trust this person." The blonde looked doubtful, like giving her trust would require more than just a few words. It probably did.

"Well…"

"Are you going to stay outside and chat there or actually come inside?"  
"Miss Porlyusica!"

XxXxX

Natsu hadn't expected his 'fight' to be difficult, but people were people, and if someone caught wind that he had gone and beaten up some passing peasant, _the Prince_ beating up a passing peasant, then his old man wouldn't be happy. Nooo, he would go all Erza on his ass, and maybe make him clean the stables or something. Really, they had to get someone to take care of that place, it reeked of animal and _other things_ –last time he had done that, he swore he stank for the rest of the month, and he had the urge to vomit every time he smelt his clothes.

So he had gone easy on the man, but he had been _soo_ annoying, asking for his money in the middle of the fight… he actually got irritated at some point- probably between the second and third seconds of hearing him talk. Yeah, that bad it was.

And he couldn't leave him in the street, all knocked out, so he had dragged his body as stealthily as he could and actually moved him to Porlyusica's house, knocking in the closed door again, for the second time that day.

It was about half an hour with him receiving confused stares from people and saying _"He's alright ma'am. Found him in some dark, cold alley and saved his ass"_ when finally the woman opened her door, and scowled at him.

"What do you want again, brat?" She frowned but let him pass when she saw the limp body behind him. Not need to ask- it wasn't the first time Natsu had done that- and motioned for him to walk towards the living room.

"Wendy is there with a friend of hers" Were all the words he needed to walk towards the illuminated room, hearing voices from inside.

"-ellal and Erza. They have magic, but they are forbidden to tell what it's about. Other people inside the castle may have magic, but we don't know about it." His sister's soft whispers told him that, for some reason, she was telling her friend information she didn't have to know. Was it Chelia? The girl had never had an interest for Royalty, so why start now?

"I see… that means that people at the castle might also have this 'magic' you say I have?" The voice of the other girl _did not sound like Chelia_ at all, and was laced to soft tones of worry.

"Don't worry! I'll tell my friend about you. He will know what to do" Natsu knew very well he was the only male friend Wendy had - he had made sure of it- so she probably was talking about him.

And he also knew it was time to stop thinking and start acting.

He was about to open the door, but decided against it and knocked instead. He didn't know whose Wendy's friend was, and he wouldn't throw their blooming friendship off just because he forgot to knock.

"Wendy? Are you there?"

There was a short gasp and someone coughed. Then, soft, small steps followed and the door opened. "Nii-san!" Natsu noted how she didn't use his name "Oh! I was… talking about you to my new friend! Want to come in?" She opened the door a little bit more, and Natsu stepped inside.

And found no one.

"Hmm? Who?" His eyes searched around the room, but he only found the bed, a bundle of covers next to it, the table, some books in th- _bundle?_

"Lucy? What are you doing there?" Wendy walked towards the covers, and gently tried to tug them of the body underneath. She failed.

"W-na…out"

"What?" Both people asked at the moving covers, and it stopped moving; they assumed it was ignoring them.

"Nii-san! Help me get this things off of Lucy!" The bluenette tried again, but once more the covers moved and the person inside spoke louder.

"Don't wanna go out. Who is he?" Lucy wasn't sure if she could trust them. Wendy had helped her when she needed it and offered her help, so the girl could have a little trust for her. But no other person (Porlyusica didn't count) was going to get it.

"He is.. the friend I was talking to you about! Remember I said he was named just as the Prince?" Wendy motioned for Natsu to continue, and he did.

"Hello. My name is Natsu, uhh… do ya mind getting out of there? I can't speak to a bundle of moving covers, ya know"

The girl inside considered her options. She could go and take off the things over her, and try to get help from Wendy's friend. Or… she could ignore him until he went away. To say the truth, she had never spoken to any male her age, (and he sounded like he was just like her) so the second option was more comforting that the first for her. And so she did.

xXxXx

"Luccyyyy!" The boy whined after ten minutes of waiting. Honestly, he was surprised how he was able to wait that long, since patience wasn't his fort. _And how the heck does she breathe there?_

"Lushiii!" And he proceed to kick her softly, Wendy sitting on the bed, watching them with an amused expression. He continued kicking the same spot, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

"Stop!" The girl screeched as she stood up, throwing her small fort over and glaring at him. He immediately recalled the redhead over at home who glared just like her…

"What, finally speaking?" She was about to speak, but apparently his leg had other plans. It continued moving forward until he kicked her again, this time in the leg.

"OW!" She stopped glaring for a moment and turned away from him, jumping on her healthy feet.

"Sorry! I-I ups!" He gulped when he felt another glare on him, this time from a certain blue haired girl. "Ehh, I didn't meant it- I mean, I did but I didn't…"

"Oh? So you did it on purpose?"

"No! Sorry Ma'am, I just wasn't looking…" He trailed of, and he was sure his face burned because it suddenly felt too hot. _God, what…?_

"What? Cat got your tongue?" His eyes traveled through her figure and he felt his face darken even more. She had long, braided blonde hair that reached her waist, which was small and desirable. Her figure was a perfect hourglass shape, her breast more big than even… than any other woman he had seen before. Her legs- _oh her legs-_ were long and creamy, tights barely hidden under the big shirt she was wearing- it was one of the shirts he had given Wendy long ago, and he assumed something had happened with her clothes.

His eyes looked up towards her face, the blonde hair framing it perfectly. She wasn't just beautiful, she wasn't just pretty, and she wasn't just enchanting. She was…

Breathtaking.

"Natsu-nii?" Wendy talked and managed to break out of his thought, but not before directing a look towards her eyes. They were two chocolate puddles, filled with so many emotions, sadness, despair, hope. If Natsu though she had been hot, well, now she was three times hotter.

But wait… looking closer, her eyes…

 _…actually reminded him of a sunny day at the beach._

 **XxXxX**

 **Good! It seems Natsu is taking lose ends. Don't worry, we still have like, 20-30 chapters left (Or more…) Here is something for you:  
Do you think Lucy should meet Lisanna soon? Or you prefer Nalu moments, then meeting?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Flik98: Yeah! Though I actually changed the part were the sneak peek happened… well, I will have another one for you at the end! And thanks! You don't know how many times I have to read this to end like that (I'm not sure I'm doing a good job, though…)**

 **badagangGirL: Well, here it is!**

 **JustDon'rFlickrrr: He did! But, you know, I am not doing a love at first sight story, so it will take more than just noticing the eyes for Natsu to get to Lucy. (and Vice-versa)**

 **monkeyz2: Uhh… thanks? Yeah, Lisanna is going to be a bit snobbish soon, the fame getting to her and all…**

 **Nashi: I'll try! Do tell if you see something wrong in there!**

 **LavanderMoonRose: Why, thank you! But, I know you said you didn't like Lisanna being… evil and all, so I'm going to apologize beforehand. Sorry.**

 **Typeyournamehere: Well, Wendy explains it a bit in the story. You are supposed to be from either the Royalty or a really trusted servant to get the ability to have magic. More or less.**

 **GOo: Hehehe. If you want that, then review!**

 **NoraRabbit: Next chapter they will actually talk to each other!**

 **Others:**

 **Blagbegster**

 **Mbps**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :)**

 **SP:  
**.

.

 _"Well, I already told Wendy, I don't remember"_

 _"But you know your name right?" He insisted, nodding towards her. "That should work at least. I know we need someone to take care of the stables, but I would never ask you"  
Her face suddenly turned into a frown, but he was able to see the curiosity swimming in her eyes. "Why?"  
"You don't want to know"_

 _Both continued thinking long and hard, until Natsu laughed._

 _"Dunno know why we are doing this. Ya wanna go to the castle and ask Erza for it?"_

.

 **Next Chapter: Jobless.**


	7. Jobless

**Chapter 7: Jobless,**

 **A/N: So Nalu moments it is! (For you guys out there, you have just made this fanfic 10-15 chapters longer.) Yes, we are going to let Lisanna become snobbish and such. Meanwhile, her dear Prince will be betraying her… technically speaking, since its Lucille he is cheating with but… you get what I mean.**

 **Just for you to know, instead of Sneak Peek I'll be putting some kind of article from Boston's head book. Just to make you doubt a little bit! :) (And, if you come to any conclusions, do tell! I'll give brownie points to the ones who the one who says it correct!)**

 **Natsu's POV MAY SUCK! IMMA GIRL OK? I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW A GUY'S MIND WORKS! DAMN U BOYS! ° ~ °**

 **EDIT: God! I made a mistake there! Corrected it (and thanks Alex for pointing it out)**

 **XxXxX**

"What's with the hair color?"

"It's normal where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"Far away."

"How'd you get here?"

"Walked."

"Didn't you get tired?"

"No."

"Do you like horses?"

"Sure."

"Then why didn't you ride a horse here?"

"Didn't have one"

"Then why didn't you buy one?"

Lucy was sure she was tolerant, patient and full on sympathy, and she had stood her ground in these matters when someone asked for it, but this guy took it to a new level. Really, why did he have to ask too much? They had just met like, an hour ago! There was no way insulting Wendy's friend would get her brownie points, and she wasn't going to start losing herself just because of him.

First he had kicked her. Well, she forgave him. Then, while Wendy did the presentations and the back story of both –to say the truth, she wasn't paying much attention. It was not that Wendy was boring or nothing (maybe a bit) but she was more distracted by the way Natsu's cheeks tinted pink each time he looked at her. Was this some type of disease here? Could people turn their faces the color of their heads? It would be pretty cool to see Wendy turn blue…- wait, she was getting out of track, while Wendy did the presentations and all that, she took the time to look at Natsu's clothes –was Natsu a common name here? Could people actually be named like the Prince?-. They were made out of some kind of combination of leather and silk, with gold thread on the borders. It looked too fancy for a castle servant, but maybe they gave more luxurious clothes here?

She was actually surprised that, in fact, there were no other blondes in Fiore –well, there was some blonde haired man that worked on the castle, apparently, but she was talking about girls. -Apparently, that type of hair color hadn't been seen since long ago. Instead there were redheads, bluenettes, green haired weirdoes, you name it.

Oh, and pink haired idiots. Those too.

"Because no one sells horses in the middle of nowhere, idiot." _Ups. Okay_ , so maybe he was really getting on her. Lucy was about to apologize, but he just laughed at her.

 _What? He wasn't insulted by that?_ He stopped crackling and turned to look at her. "Yeah, many people say that. Anyways, Wendy said you had magic?" _This guy is really strange._

Natsu was really surprised when Wendy had told him she thought Lucy had magic –and the girl didn't even know what that was. Seriously, how whacked in the head was she?  
At first, he tried to tell his sister that no, Lucy wasn't a mage, but after Wendy finished telling him her story, he tried thinking twice. Something he clearly didn't do very often.

"Well, I don't really know." Lucy admitted, a bit embarrassed "I… don't really know anything about that. You can call it common sense, but I can't remember" _Or maybe no one ever told me I had magic instead of some silly curse. Why lie though?_ She was seriously confused with that small fact. Why had no one told her she possessed magic? Was it because not many people had it? Was her magic actually obtained from a curse? _What?!_

"Well, I think you do. I mean, you used to know. And you probably had, if you were carrying a letter towards Luci- Princess Lucille" he corrected "I will… ehm, put a word in for ya." Well, at least things were going well with him. And she suddenly remembered.

"Hey, ummm, do you know of a place I can stay in? Or…" she thought for a second. In her old life she just had to ask for food and there it was, in front of her. _But,_ she supposed, _in here you have to work to earn food. Asking for a job will be a better idea._

"…maybe you know of a job?" And this question startled Natsu. Why? The girl had just recovered from a –possible- head injury, was starting to remember her life, and she was already asking for a job? Natsu might be an idiot, but something wasn't fitting here. _Well, we will have to wait and see. The heck?!_ He stopped thinking as he re-winded his thoughts. Had he just said the word _wait? WAIT?! He didn't wait! What was it with him?!_

"Wait wait wait!" He winced at word "You want a job? In the castle? Or outside?" He slapped himself mentally "I meant, you want to work with me at the castle?" He had to go along with the little lie about being just a servant of the King. It wasn't that much of a bother, anyway.

"Umm" _Outside the castle won't help me see Lisanna, but inside I'll probably see her sooner. Maybe I can ask for a job that is from the castle BUT makes me work outside. That would be easier. But how can I look innocent while asking for a job that specified?_ As if reading her thoughts- or maybe not- Wendy asked.

"How about you think about it for a while? I'm going to go help Porlyusica for a bit, nii-san, Lucy-san" And with the last few words, the small blue haired girl walked out the door, leaving the two teenagers –almost adults- alone.

….

"Uhh"

"Yeah"

They stood together in silence, and as much as both of them hated it, each time they tried to speak only monosylables came out.

"Sooo… wanna go outside?" _Cheers!_ Natsu finally got enough courage to say something – _why couldn't he in the first place?-_ and took her hand. It was freezing.

"Some fresh air will help us think what to do. 'Come on!" He whinned softly when she refused to stand up. After some tugs, Lucy finally gave up and extended her _legs_ , making a certain Prince blush, and shook her hand off his.

"Let's go" And that's when Lucy decided she should get some kind of reward for the best actress ever, because while outside her body looked kind of cold and bored, on the inside she was like:  
 _Oh Mavis, he touched me!_

 _…_ or something like that. You know how teenagers are.

"Lead the way" If she wasn't going to speak much, then she was down for some thinking. How was she supposed to act around him, anyway? If he was a servant for the crown then he was sup- no, _she_ was supposed to think like him! How could she do that with the little experience in real life she had?

 _Ok, Lucy. Think. You are a servant so… no privileges for you. You don't remember anything about your life, however you MUST have some habits. How were the servants on your castle?_ A flash of a certain white haired girl ran trough her head, but she quickly dismissed the image. _Well, they were polite. Overly polite. They always made sure they were well educated, they knew some self-defense and, apart from Lisanna, no one had magic. I think it'll be safe to assume that…_

"Luce?" The man's voice snapped her off her thoughts, and she smiled apologetically. He frowned and pinched her nose, causing her to squeak and blush.

"Stop doing that face" He chuckled "You look funny"

She frowned again and held her nose high. "Well, sorry for looking like that. It's not like I could change it"  
"But you look better smiling" He turned away from her to hide his blush, and Lucy did the same. Smiling? Servants didn't smile! They were supposed to be stoic and emotionless, so then why-

"Ahh!" She squealed when he poked her stomach, causing her to feel funny. _Has he somehow given me his illness? Why does it feels funny?_

"…Luce?" She snapped again and looked at him, confusion visible on her face. "Who is Luce?"  
"Well, it's my nickname for you" She glanced at him again, this time her cheeks puffed out.

"I don't need to be called Luce! My name Lucil- Lucy, Lucy… just Lucy" she gulped at her quick thinking. She knew lying about something like that had horrible consequences –not saying your surname to a servant always had horrible consequences in Boston- but, to her behalf, she didn't remember her life. So, not saying anything would be a good idea.

"Well, I'm callin' ya Luce, Luigi." He opened the door that lead to Porlyusica's garden, which was quite big. Medical plants and flowers bloomed everywhere, and Lucy awed at the sight. When she got back to Boston… _was she even getting back to Boston?_

"Okay, sit here" The pinkette motioned towards some kind of bench –it had holes everywhere- made out of stone.

"Thanks" They both sat, and in the silence Lucy realized something.

 _I… don't know what I have to do!_ She gasped mentally _Everything is going too fast, I don't even have a plan to what I need to do!_

 _Okay, first things first. I need to find a place to stay at and a job. It has to be in the castle, not inside but in the gardens or something. I'm sure Lisanna is bound to walk in those some time. Then, I think I should gather information. I'm NOT marrying some fancy Prince, but when the wedding takes place, father is bound to come. When he sees Lisanna…_ she cringed _He can't see Lisanna. Okay, so I need to make things work before the wedding. So I need to know when the wedd…_

"…yo Luce! You kay?" Natsu 's face was in front of hers, about ten centimeters apart. Lucy blushed at the invasion in her privacy, and pushed him away.

"TO CLOSE!" Her small squeak left an amused look in his face, and she blushed again. Okay, so it was serious now. He certainly made her sick.

But… from close, she noticed that what looked like onyx eyes from afar were actually…. green! Wow, they were really….

"…beautiful…" Her small whisper was too low even for her to hear it, but Natsu caught it and turned away, cheeks blazing.

"W-Well, we better think of something ya wanna work on" He started "Wens will have my head if I don't help ya out"  
"Well, what kind of jobs do you do in the castle? I mean, I don't… know what kind of job I had before, probably just a messenger, but I'm sure you already have one of those, so it would be horrible if I were to-"  
"Wow, you talk a lot." He interrupted.

She turned to glare at him and pouted. "I'm sure you talk as much as I"

"Suure… anyways, we have problems in the library, another waiter wouldn't do any bad, and we also have a post in the great salon. But everything depends in one thing."

"What?" She had left her place next to him to stand in front of the prince, and anxious grimace taking place in her face.

"What kind of things are you good at and how many personal information you give"

"Well, I already told Wendy, I don't remember"

"But you know your name right?" He insisted, nodding towards her. "That should work at least. With so little information the only thing they are going to make ya do is take care of the stables, but I would never ask that for ya"

Her face suddenly turned into a frown, but he was able to see the curiosity swimming in her eyes. "Why?"

"You don't want to know"

Both continued thinking long and hard, until Natsu laughed.

"Dunno know why we are doing this. Ya wanna go to the castle and ask Erza what kind of jobs she has?"

"What about washing our clothes?"  
"Mira, Evergreen and Kinana already do that"

"A maid?"

"Levy, Cana, Bisca and Yukino"

"Clean duty?"

"Gray, Juvia, Elfman"

"Kitchen?"

"Mirajane and Kinana"

"Uhhh… library?"  
"Freed is enough and Levy helps sometimes"

"…blacksmith?"

"I think Gajeel and Rogue do their job wonderfully"  
"How about the gardens? I know Reedus, Max and Loke already do it, but…"  
"I keep telling you, Prince Natsu, that the only job we have is on the stables" Erza was quickly shushed by the Prince, who looked around to find Lucy entertained by a pair of books on the shelf far away from earshot. Erza glared at him.

"If you let us speak with her…"

"NO!" He chocked "I-I mean, she… has some, health problems and…"  
"Then why is she seeking a job?" Erza glared at him, but he saw the worry flash in her eyes and took advantage of it.

"She lost her memory! You know Wendy, she saved her and all" Erza's glare turned into a soft look at the mention of the child. "and we discovered that she, uh, had something to do with…" Natsu pondered for a second if he should really tell Erza that Lucy had magic.

"With?"

"…with one of Wendy's friends! S-So she asked me a favor to get her a job and a place to sleep."

"…"

"…for Wendy?"  
"hmmm"

"… I will buy you three boxes of strawberry cake" Natsu deadpanned at the happy face Erza instantly made.

"Well, I'm sure the boys will appreciate another helping hand in the garden! But, you have to let us speak with her. Princess Lucille has just arrived and we cannot afford to let a girl enter just because she 'lost her memory'. What if she is a spy? We need to inter…"

"Ara ara" Mira, the white haired bartender, maid and cook, smiled from behind the counter "Aren't you being too hard on her, Erza? Just let the girl speak!"

Erza sighed "Fine. Natsu, bring your friend to the meeting room as soon as you can."

"Aye!"

The red haired woman and the prince turned around to search for Lucy, but found her hidding behind one of the many desks they had (since, they were at the libary at that moment), a pained look on her face.

"Luce...?" Her name was left hovering in the air, as a voice cut in.

"Natsu? Who is 'Luce'?"

XxXxX

...

 ** _Article #31 of Boston's Head Book_**

 ** _The royal family is the only one that, by any means, is supposed to have magic reserves. No official or non-official servants should have magic reserves, commonly known as 'magic powers'. Every citizen that attempts to have magic reserves, are born with them or try to strip them from a member of the royal family is to be executed for treason._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _XxXxX_**

 **SO sorry! I didn't even had time to re-read this thing and… Oh God! Two weeks late! Sorry guys!**

 **Two weeks ago my dad fell from the stairs and he ended in the hospital, then exams are next week and I have three projects to do. My life is a chaos! However, thanks for reviewing!**

 **BadagangGirL: They are short! I just…suck at this.**

 **Sweetbutcocky/Lava Cake/ Nashi/ Blagbegster/ Anime Lover011: NALU MOMENTS IT IS! :)**

 **fairytailbunchan: Thank you!**

 **BeginnerFanFictionWriter16: He will on time! But for that… winter need to come!**

 **Flik98: Oh god THANKS! I really sweated bullets when doing his POV, but its good to see someone liked it! And don't worry, even with Nalu moments Lisanna is going to see Lucy, just not face to face…**

 **Stavroula99: Thanks for loving it! And, well, Lisanna is more a snob than a slut.**

 **Guest**

 **Just me**


	8. Jobless 2

**No comments.**

 **Oh, wait, I am preparing for this big ass exam and, tbh, I only have to time to sleep or work in other projects.**

 **As an extra note, I wrote this in different times, one I was bored, then I was tired, then I was angry and then I was feeling giddy. Please forgive me.**

 **BUTTT! I WON'T STOP HERE! NO HIATUS! IT CONTINUES!**

 **Reviewer Recognition:**

 **Thanks for so many reviews!**

 **alexis100: thank you! I fixed it! / Flik98: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are my inspiration. / mkben: The servants can't have magic. Then why was Lisanna a servant in a first place? spoilers… /Typeyournamehere: Thank you. / Blagbegster: Exactly! / QueenBee24: Whenever the time is right. /LavanderMoonRose: You'll have to wait and see.../ Vain: Here it is! /badagangGirL: It's not! However, I promise longer chapters. /Purebred-Heart: Thank you. /NaluNom: This chapter is for you, dude (?).**

 **EXTRA NOTE: If anyone knows anything about Nerdtart, please review.**

~o0O0o~

"Natsu? Who is 'Luce'?" A voice cut in, and Natsu was suddenly sweating bullets. Just when he tried for no one to notice him, they did… why did it had to happen to him?

"Pops! U-uh… Luce? Luce is…" He vaguely remembered Wendy asking him to put Lucy out of stress, since her nerves wouldn't help her recovery. Meeting the King wouldn't help at all.

"Oh, your Highness" Erza's voice demanded attention and Natsu only got a second to think how grateful he was that the redhead woman had interrupted before a shiver ran up his spine. What would she say?  
"Lucy is a friend of Wendy" It seemed everyone had a soft spot for Wendy, since Igneel immediately relaxed at the mention of the blue haired girl. "She, from what Prince Natsu tells me, has lost her memory. Wendy requested we help her find a job and" she added with a bit of irritation noticeable on her voice. "he refuses to let us interrogate her"  
"I don't refuse!" He cut in "I just… think she is not in a good condition to go through one of Erza's interrogations." He winced at the glare she sent his way. "So I though…"  
"Well, Natsu, I know you believe in Wendy, we all do" Igneel jumped in, saving his son "However, we can't be easy with anyone who requests a job right now, with Princess Lucille here and all." He grimaced at the mention of the girl. While it was true that she was very pretty and at first glance he had had the feeling she was kind as well, Lucille turned out to be… a bit on the snobbish side. Each time any servant served her something or asked if she needed help, she would turn her nose up and smirk at them, saying something quite upsetting to them. "However, maybe we can put Mira or Levy on Erza's place, that way she will feel more relaxed."

"Thanks Pops" Natsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. Wendy and Lucy wouldn't have liked him getting into a fight with Erza so in the morning. He wouldn't have liked it.

"Well, I must be leaving. I need to settle some matters with the King of Pergrande, you know how Metalicana is. Elfman will be going with me" He hugged Natsu and Erza, leaving them both momentarily breathless "I hope everything goes well with this Lucy chick Natsu!"

 _Shit!_ His mind turned cold at some moment, having forgotten that he had to act like a servant of his own palace. He turned around and noticed Lucy still hiding under the desk, half her head out, peeking at him with curious eyes.

"I'll be going, then!" Igneel took a step back and departed, waving at them while he left the palace in search of a horse. Erza turned to look at him, a frown decorating her face before she sighed.

"Natsu, I trust you know what kind of problems we could get into if you don't let me interrogate her. At the very least, let me meet her. Is she here?"  
"Oh, yeah. She's kind of… shy, so she hasn't said anything but…" Natsu looked around, counting how many people would get to see her. There was Erza, Mirajane, Juvia… oh wow, there were not many people at the palace now that the princess had arrived. Well, maybe they were understaffed enough to hire her?

"Luce! Come 'ere!" The blonde girl hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking towards him with small, unsure steps.

"Lucy?" Erza turned to look at the blonde, who looked back at her. If Erza had thought the princess was cute, this girl before her took the cake. Cake. Hmm… wait. No cake. Lucy.

She scanned the girl, noting that while she looked a tad bit nervous, her posture was correct, she was standing properly and there was this thing she was doing with her hands that, Erza noticed, looked like she wanted to bow. She must have had a good life before…

...before what?

"It's me, miss… Erza?" She snapped out of her thoughts when her name was called. Lucy's voice was… soft. Warm. It gave off that warm, good feeling that calmed your nerves. Her tone was cautious, insecurity shining in her eyes. Erza took a step forward and Lucy took a step back, confirming Erza's thoughts.

"Mira, would you mind talking to Lucy? I'm sure you know what to do." She stepped aside and turned her back to them, moving to talk to Juvia on the other side of the room. Lucy would be a good addition to the castle.

The princess turned to look behind what looked like a bar. There was some white haired beauty who also made her feel self-conscious, but, well, who wouldn't feel like that before Mirajane Strauss?

 _Mirajane Strauss?!_ The name had popped into her head without much thought, but Lucy questioned herself. How could she know her when it was the first time she had seen her? Maybe… she had seen it before… no, wait. She remembered. It was when…

"Oh, my God…" The white haired woman stepped in front of her, forgetting about her place and work she had left undone and placing her hands on her cheeks.  
Did Mirajane knew her too? She widened her eyes, matching them with the white haired bartender.

"Oh, you are so cute! Natsu, how come didn't Wendy tell us about her before?" Lucy felt herself being crushed into a hug that held more emotions she expected it would. It wasn't the you-are-too-cute hug she had given Wendy at the middle of her explanations, it was more like the I-missed-you hug. Mirajane's hands gripped her arms, probably leaving a mark.

"Mira, you are hurting Luce!" Natsu was quick to separate them, and turned to Luce with a worried expression.

"Are… you okay?" Her big, brown eyes blinked, and she noticed that they were a bit glassy. Suddenly, a drop of water slided through her cheek, and a wave of nostalgia hitting her.

"Yes… I-I… I'm great" Her struggle for words was evident, making Natsu wince.

"Mira, do you have the job's records?"

The blue eyed woman sniffed as quietly as she could and shook her head, pointing towards a door. "Sorry, I gave them to Levy. She must be in the library."

The pair sighed and looked at each other. They were just supposed to be there to check out the jobs, but if they went searching for the book then they were basically just saying 'I'm staying here with whatever job I get'.

Lucy nodded.

"Thanks." And with that the trembling Mirajane was left behind with a tense feeling hanging in the air. For Natsu it was actually kind of random. Why would a woman cry just for a hug? Or had Mira actually hurt her that much?

"Are you alright?" He repeated his question as they walked through the halls, the prince sending narrow glares at anyone who dared approach them.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but feel… no, it doesn't matters" Lucy shook her head, ignoring Natsu's questioning glance. "Now, you said there was a library?"

"Oh, yes, this way" He walked through the maze like castle like he had always lived here, used to the way the hall sometime did a weird turn at some point until they reached the library.

"Wait, what am I here for?" Lucy opened the gigantic doors as her voice filled with confusion, the sweet melody echoing in the dark room.

"Levy must have the job's records. It's kind of like a dictionary, filled with all the jobs we have available in the castle. It updates each time w- the King fires of hires someone." Natsu explained as he clapped twice, letting the room fill with light from the big chandelier hanging above their heads. Lucy turned to look at it for a minute, appreciating the simple yet beautiful design of the room before she noticed Natsu had disappeared on her.

"N-Natsu?" She walked inside, looking at all the book inside the room because _holy Molly, they had more than her at home._

It's not like her father ever let her read more than ten books a year. He would always say something like 'A lady shall never know more than what she needs'.

Lady her ass.

She had wanted to read, to know for so long and now…

...she had this world before her.

.

"Levy? Levy?!" Natsu walked around the library, getting lost between the many bookshelves and giving up after the first ten minutes of wandering around. He left Lucy at the entrance, hoping that leaving her there would avoid her getting lost, but now she probably had started searching for him.

He took the first minutes of his stroll around the knowledge world to search for the petite bluenette, but the rest he could honestly say he just got lost in his thoughts.

Well, more like he lost her in his thoughts.

Who was Lucy, to start? She could have been saying the truth, losing her memories and all, but there was also a possibility that she had been lying, and she was actually a spy from… somewhere, whose only duty was to obtain information to kill the princess.

But Lucy didn't look like that.

It had only taken him a moment, but he had seen her eyes. They said the eyes were windows to the soul, right? Well, honestly, Natsu felt like he had skipped the window and entered from the front entrance, being able to read her like a children's book.

She was sad.

There was something in those beautiful chocolate orbs that tugged at his heart, as he could only admire the emotion from afar. She was sad as if the only thing she had ever that she could call her own had left her, like she was alone in this world, like she didn't believe she could be happy anymore.

He wondered what had exactly happened to her.

Wendy said she found her in a street. That she had been alone, clothes tattered, and the same look was in her eyes.

He immediately forgot everything about the princess, her being the last person in his thoughts. He didn't want to see Lucy with that look again, ever. He wanted to do something about it.

"Levy!"

He walked back towards the entrance, choosing to forget everything that had gone through his mind except his last thought. He could not love her for he was already engaged, but he could give her a place where she could be happy.

Where she could have a famil-

"Ouch! Natsu!" A small voice collided with his chest as he stopped, blue hair moving to the sides as Levy frowned.

"Be more careful, will you? I have many things to do." She turned around and started walking back towards a place where he was sure he would lose her again, so he spoke.

"Wait! Do you have the job's records? There is… someone we.. uh.. someone who wants a job. Erza already approved."  
"Oh, come over here." The bluenette motioned for him to follow as she made her way through the piles of books that had been blocking the path. He followed as fine as he could, trying to avoid knocking down the piles of paper around him.

"Hurry up!" Levy had already left him behind and he was stuck between the wall and a bookshelf, his left foot threatening to make the very same bookshelf fall.

"Uhh… she's at the entrance! I'll see you there… in a bit" He struggled to free himself until his foot actually threw the entire thing onto him. It shouldn't be possible for a normal person to have that much strength in their feet, but he was not a normal person.

Not by a long chance. .

"WAAAA!" Levy's shriek and Natsu hurried to his feet, trying to pinpoint the exact location of her voice. What if Lucy was really a spy? No no no no! And he had let her inside! Damnit!

"...lso like like that one!"

"Really? I thought so too! How about that one?"  
"It's my favorite! You should give it a go!" The voices grew louder the nearer he got to -what he assumed was- the entrance. The sight he arrived to broke his train of thought.

"Oh my god! Have you read that one?" Levy said excitedly as she pointed to one of the many books in the floor.

"Yes! It was the first one I ever read!" Lucy said back as she grabbed another one and handed it to Levy. "What do you think of this?"

"Oh! That was amazing! It was about this girl who arrived in a world of magic and…" The two rambled on for -what Natsu felt like- hours, they finally stopped and turned their heads towards him, glaring.

"What are you doing there, Natsu?" They both asked and he stopped right where he was.

"Uhh? But Lucy… job… uhh… Mira?" He mumbled uselessly, as the two girls in front of him giggled.

"Oh, Lucy? You came here for a job, right? I'm sure another librarian would do us good!"

"Thank you! Yes!" Lucy smiled and, for the first time, Natsu noticed a glint in her eye. She had momentarily forgotten she was sad.

"Wait a minute! We need to check the book first, then we choose." Natsu interrupted and they both glared at him.

"Hate to admit it but he's right" Levy sighed. "We need to check the book. Come over here!" They both stood up, forgetting the mess they had made and leaving Natsu behind.

"Wait!" He chased after them until they arrived to a big table where a gigantic book was open.

"It should be over here… aha!" Levy smirked "This are all the jobs available right now."

Lucy and Natsu stepped closer to the table, trying to read the small words written inside the pages.

"I think this says…. hostess?" Lucy mumbled as Natsu grunted. No, Lucy couldn't be a hostess. Wendy would never forgive him.

"How about a uh… waitress?"

"No"

"Then… florist?"

"Nuh"  
"Bartender?"  
"Nope"

"Maid?"

"Who put that there?"

"Man? Is that a job?"  
"No, wait, erase it, that was probably Elfman…"

"I think it woul…"  
Levy smiled softly as she looked at the two idiots in front of her searched through the massive book, holding it with both arms as they pointed to possible jobs. Honestly, they were quite adorable together.

Shame he was already engaged.

 **~o0O0o~**

 **I left it there so you can tell me what job would you like Lucy to have! Then I'll update.**

 **It's not beta-ed because I just wanted to update this piece of trash, so I didn't check anything. Feel free to correct me though!**


End file.
